


Bump in the Night

by ai_firestarter



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-02
Updated: 2014-10-02
Packaged: 2018-02-19 15:48:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2394122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ai_firestarter/pseuds/ai_firestarter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny admonishes Laura for running into danger. [Set after Carmilla 1x14]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bump in the Night

_"You could've died. Laura, seriously..."_

Danny slides Laura's hair away from her face and dabs at the red mark with disinfectant as the smaller girl winces. It's the one mark she has on her from the Library Adventure, after one of the angry cards slipped past their makeshift fire extinguisher and went for her neck.

(LaFontaine had protected her from everything else. Laura still felt a swell of guilt looking at how utterly beat up her friend had gotten defending her. Especially since the library had been her idea that couldn't wait til morning.)

An hour after Danny had gotten Perry and LaFontaine to vanish using only her eyes (Perry muttering "Susan--" and dragging her out because of course), she was still in fight-or-flight mode. Except Danny didn't have a flight mode, so she mostly wanted to protect Laura hardcore and maybe go kick the library's ass.

Laura keeps an eye on the door - if Carmilla shows up while Danny's still in Protector mode, she has no idea how that will go. Considering the revelation of the evening, she half suspects Danny would procure a wooden stake from midair and try to stake her.

Which... Laura felt how heavy Carmilla's bag is. She'd never tell Danny, but has no idea who would win that fight.

Danny presses a kiss to Laura's temple. "I'm sorry, babe. I'm not angry, I just-- I was really scared. If I'd lost you..."

She trails off. It's too early in... whatever this is... for either of them to acknowledge where that sentence was going, but they both feel it. So instead Danny slips one of her hands around Laura's, shifts closer, and holds her.

"Please don't get yourself hurt. It would kill me if I couldn't be there to protect you."

"LaFontaine--"

"Do you know how _jealous_ I was of her tonight?" Danny kisses Laura's cheek, and her voice goes low and breathy. "How badly I wanted to be there, battling the forces of literary evil for you?"

Something inside Laura rumbles and she breathes in sharply. _Wow, is that hot._ She turns her head and catches Danny's eyes on her, soft and full of intent.

She knows what the next line should be. "You'd do that for me?" Laura smiles sweetly, shifting her face closer to Danny's. Danny grins like she's found herself in a candy store.

"I'd fight the devil for you, Laura Hollis. And all the hordes of hell. And then we'd go get ice cream."

Laura smiles. " _With_ me."

"What?" Danny's bright eyes sparkle in the moment of confusion.

"Fight, but fight _with_ me. I'm not Princess Peach," she says with a hint of a smirk. "Don't you know? I'm a bit of a badass."

Danny bites her lip. "Of course you are. Take me on adventures, Laura Hollis. Let's slay dragons together."

And slay dragons they would. But that's a story for another time. (Silas U Student Orientation 2015, in fact.) Tonight, underneath the scratchy white comforter Laura brought from home, they'll have an adventure, just the two of them.

And in the morning, Danny makes them hot chocolate. Because of course.


End file.
